You've Got Mail
by thelittlemiss
Summary: Two Hollywood Arts students meet in an in-school chatroom. They start emailing, under the condition of not revealing any personal details. Eventually however, the two grow so close over small talk emails, they can't help it: they want to meet each other.
1. You & I

AN: To explain what this is: two of our beloved Victorious members met in an online chatroom of Hollywood Arts. They decided to begin emailing each other, but anonymously. No personal details! I guess you'll figure out soon enough who these two in question are. I suppose the summary kind of gave it way (: Enjoy!

**01. You & I**

**From:** oceanxatlantic [oceanxatlantic ]  
><strong>Sent:<strong> Monday 18 April 2011 22:00  
><strong>To:<strong> tcsnike09

**Subject:** Howdy

Hey tcsnike09,

You know, it's weird not knowing your real name. But I guess that was part of the deal – no personal details. All I know about you is that we go to the same school, and I shall try not to be curious about who you are? I mean, you could be anyone. You could be a _girl_. I'd feel like a huge idiot if you were. Best prank ever though. So, let me ask you up front: are you a girl? That's not too personal right? It wouldn't make it any easier to figure out who you are. I'll give you a slight detail about me in return: I'm a girl too! :-) So, anyway – how was your day, tcsnike09?

- oceanxatlantic

**From:** tcsnike09 [tcsnike09 ]  
><strong>Sent:<strong> Monday 18 April 2011 23:41  
><strong>To:<strong> oceanxatlantic

**Subject:** RE: Howdy

Dear oceanxatlantic,

I know, I feel the same. Addressing you with your screen name, it's weird. Not that I can think of anything else I could address you with. Honey? Sweetheart? Babe? I think you would be weirded out if I called you any of the above. And whoa there! Calm your horses, I'm a guy. I would prove it, but you know – it might be too personal ;-) My day? It was alright, I guess. Had a burrito for lunch – yum. Did you see what Sikowitz wore today? I really can't decide if that man is a genius or a complete lunatic. How's that screenplay coming along? The one you told me about the other day?

- tcsnike09

**From:** oceanxatlantic [oceanxatlantic ]  
><strong>Sent:<strong> Tuesday 19 April 2011 09:20  
><strong>To:<strong> tcsnike09

**Subject:** RE: RE: Howdy

Salutations tcsnike09,

Well, if you called me any of the above I might indeed be a bit weirded out. But it is a lot more personal. But that was not the deal, so oceanxatlantic for you. Oh, sorry. The thought of this random stranger, knowing my random passing thoughts kind of freaked me out. But it's good to know that you're a guy and I'm a girl – that's one certainty we can rely on in this … whatever this is? Burrito's are good! Lucky you. They were all out of them when I went to get one. And yes! The zany pants were awesome. And hey, don't genius and lunatic kind of go hand in hand? ;-) Right, the screenplay. I don't know … I'm kind of stuck. I'm writing a scene where the two main characters meet for the first time, and … well, I kind of want it to be perfect – but it's far from it. Help me?

- oceanxatlantic

**From:** tcsnike09 [tcsnike09 ]  
><strong>Sent:<strong> Tuesday 19 April 2011 10:41  
><strong>To:<strong> oceanxatlantic

**Subject:** RE: RE: RE: Howdy

Dearest oceanxatlantic,

You're right: geniuses and lunatics probably do go hand in hand. Good call. And of course I'll help you. One of my screenplays was actually made into a short-movie, so I think that says something about my writing skills? (Just so you know I don't completely suck). Send me the document and I'll see what I can do?

- tcsnike09

**From:** oceanxatlantic [oceanxatlantic ]  
><strong>Sent:<strong> Tuesday 19 April 2011 11:37  
><strong>To:<strong> tcsnike09

**Subject:** You're a lifesaver!

_Attachment: "Heatherfield" (219 kb)_

May I bow before you, tcsnike09? Kiss your feet and be your humble servant until eternity? Okay, sorry. I'm still in my _drama zone_ from writing. But, I am really grateful. I'm too embarrassed to show any of my friends. Most of them are more into music too. They'd probably laugh if they ever heard about me trying to write a screenplay to produce. I hope you won't laugh at me? :-(

- oceanxatlantic

**From:** tcsnike09 [tcsnike09 ]  
><strong>Sent:<strong> Tuesday 19 April 2011 14:31  
><strong>To:<strong> oceanxatlantic

**Subject:** You're welcome :-)

_Attachment: "Heatherfield" (231 kb)_

The title says it all, and may I add: no worries. Your writing is great. I can't see why you would ever feel embarrassed about this. This is definitely worthy of being produced. I would audition for a part, if you'd let me. Well, not that you would actually have anything to say about it, because you wouldn't even know it if it was me auditioning for a part. I added a little excerpt of what I think would be cool for the scene you're stuck on. It's totally cool if you don't like it. I won't be offended, honest.

- tcsnike09

**From:** oceanxatlantic [oceanxatlantic ]  
><strong>Sent:<strong> Tuesday 19 April 2011 16:52  
><strong>To:<strong> tcsnike09

**Subject:** You're too kind

Aw, really? You don't think it's crap? That's so sweet of you; I'm flattered (especially coming from the cool big shot whose screenplay got made into a short-movie!) ;-) I love what you added! I might tweak it a little, but it's honestly close to perfect. You weren't just bragging there, about your screenplay, I see. So. Would it be too personal to ask me if you have a girlfriend?

- oceanxatlantic

**From:** tcsnike09 [tcsnike09 ]  
><strong>Sent:<strong> Tuesday 19 April 2011 14:31  
><strong>To:<strong> oceanxatlantic

**Subject:** :-)

So you like it? Good! Because I was starting to get sweaty palms, just thinking about the idea of you hating what I had added. Afraid I might've just bragged a little too much. Erm, well … about the girlfriend thing. It's complicated. Yes, it's too personal for the time being.

- tcsnike09


	2. If Only They Knew

AN: Thanks for all the great feedback guys! Hope this second chapters meets your expectations :-)

**02. If Only They Knew**

**From:** tcsnike09 [tcsnike09 ]  
><strong>Sent:<strong> Wednesday 20 April 2011 21:50  
><strong>To:<strong> oceanxatlantic  
><strong>Subject:<strong> Where are you?  
>Did I do something wrong? I haven't heard from you since my last email.. which you didn't reply.<p>

- tcsnike09

**From:** oceanxatlantic [oceanxatlantic ]  
><strong>Sent:<strong> Wednesday 20 April 2011 23:00  
><strong>To:<strong> tcsnike09  
><strong>Subject:<strong> Right here.  
>I'm right here. I just thought, well .. I felt a bit awkward about asking whether or not you have a girlfriend. I know I crossed the "no details" line there. I was just curious, and I guess I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry about that. But .. you don't hate me because of it?<p>

- oceanxatlantic

**From:** tcsnike09 [tcsnike09 ]  
><strong>Sent:<strong> Thursday 21 April 2011 08:12  
><strong>To:<strong> oceanxatlantic  
><strong>Subject:<strong> RE: Right here  
>Of course I don't hate you, don't be silly. It's juts complicated, and in order to abide by our "no personal details" agreement I can't tell you anything, even if I were singletaken. Don't just disappear like that again, okay? Seeing an unread email from you in my inbox makes my day.

- tcsnike09

**From:** oceanxatlantic [oceanxatlantic ]  
><strong>Sent:<strong> Thursday 21 April 2011 09:33  
><strong>To:<strong> tcsnike09  
><strong>Subject:<strong> RE: RE: Right here.  
>I know, and I understand. You don't have to explain. Let's just forget I ever asked, okay? :-) Aw, really? I have to admit, it's one of my favorite parts of the day: reading your email. Even if they're only fifty-something words long. Anyway.. Sikowitz is glaring at me suspiciously .. so I think I'll have to end this email quickly before he reads it out loud to the entire class. That would be kind of embarrassing.<p>

- oceanxatlantic

**From:** tcsnike09 [tcsnike09 ]  
><strong>Sent:<strong> Thursday 21 April 2011 10:29  
><strong>To:<strong> oceanxatlantic  
><strong>Subject:<strong> RE: RE: RE: Right here  
>You were just in Sikowitz's class? That's weird. Or maybe your email came through late, otherwise I could've tried to guess who you're alias is, the face behind this mysterious oceanxatlantic who is filling up my inbox day by day. Don't tease me with hints like that, or else I might have to play detective and figure out who you are. Now I can't stop thinking about who you could be, out of the people in my class. Quite frankly: I can't stop thinking about you.<p>

**From:** oceanxatlantic [oceanxatlantic ]  
><strong>Sent:<strong> Thursday 21 April 2011 12:51  
><strong>To:<strong> tcsnike09  
><strong>Subject:<strong> RE: RE: RE: RE: Right here

You know what? I'm not going to tell you whether or not I may have been in Sikowitz's class. Don't you dare start guessing who I might be. Maybe you don't even know who I am, but I am as a matter of fact a terrible liar. Ironic huh? Since we have actual acting classes.. but I won't give into your mind games. If we ever do meet, we meet both unknowing of each other's identity. And, … I've been thinking a lot about you too. But I don't want to. Or, well I feel like I shouldn't. Dare I say, I'm guessing you actually have a girlfriend. And even if you don't… for all I know you could be Sinjin, or gloomy Daniel. If you are either of these two, I'm sorry! I don't really mean it like that. You could be anyone. You could be that guy that just walked past, wearing the converse sneakers. Or the guy who is playing his keytar right down the corridor. Anyone.

**From:** tcsnike09 [tcsnike09 ]  
><strong>Sent:<strong> Thursday 21 April 2011 17:50  
><strong>To:<strong> oceanxatlantic  
><strong>Subject:<strong> Too many RE:'s.

Good. I'm sorry. I let my curiosity get the best of me. I'm dying to know who you are. What I do know is that you certainly are one puzzling girl. I won't pester you with my questions (of which I have quite a lot). Okay – I'm going to reveal another personal detail: I am _not_ Sinjin nor am I 'gloomy' Daniel. And … I'm not going to shed any light on the issue which we categorized as 'too personal'. I can't get you out of my head. Whenever I see a girl, writing an email behind her computer, even when I see some of my closest friends texting on their cell phone, I get this urge to look over their shoulder … and see if they're the one emailing me. I think eventually it will drive me mad ;-)

- tcsnike09

**From:** oceanxatlantic [oceanxatlantic ]  
><strong>Sent:<strong> Friday 22 April 2011 10:12  
><strong>To:<strong> tcsnike09  
><strong>Subject:<strong> I agree

Sorry for the late reply! My phone battery died and when I got home I could find my charger. It took me a while to get a hold of a device which I could use to reply, but I'm in the media lab as I type this: pretending to be making a music composition, but we all know I'm not that talented. I just started up Garage Band to create a ruse. Aw, I'm sorry to here I might be the cause of your progressing case of insanity! I'm sure you'll get over it though ;-) Here's a question for you, my dear friend: what are your dreams? As in, aspiration-wise.

- oceanxatlantic

**From:** tcsnike09 [tcsnike09 ]  
><strong>Sent:<strong> Friday 22 April 2011 18:25  
><strong>To:<strong> oceanxatlantic  
><strong>Subject:<strong> RE: I agree

Dear oceanxatlantic,

(It's been a while since I addressed you so formally, hasn't it?) I'm relieved to hear you weren't avoiding me again. I think I read my previous email about six times, and I really couldn't figure out whatever I said that would make you feel to uncomfortable to reply. _Ah_! So that was you in the media lab! … okay, I'm just kidding. I wish I'd seen a girl in the media lab, using Garage Band (we all know that's the lamest music editing program ever, at least – that's what my friends say, I wouldn't know). Alright, to answer your question: I hope to become a successful actor, or maybe a writer. I can't decide. You?

- tcsnike09

**From:** oceanxatlantic [oceanxatlantic ]  
><strong>Sent:<strong> Friday 22 April 2011 21:42  
><strong>To:<strong> tcsnike09  
><strong>Subject:<strong> RE: RE: I agree

Dear tcsnike09,

Yes, it has been a while indeed. I actually quite enjoyed the formality. Aw, don't worry (and don't be so paranoid!) I won't geek out on you like that again … not without some kind of notice like: "Hey, I'm going to avoid you for a while. Catch ya later!" I'm kidding, obviously. I, oceanxatlantic, hereby promise not to freak out and avoid you. Hope that makes you feel somewhat at ease. Whoa, thought you had me there for a second. Very funny, tcsnike09. An actor, huh? Cool :-) I think that I'd like to be a successful popstar someday. Who knows. It's just a dream I guess. Hey, by the way – will you be at the Kick-Back tomorrow night?

- oceanxatlantic

**From:** tcsnike09 [tcsnike09 ]  
><strong>Sent:<strong> Saturday 23 April 2011 08:44  
><strong>To:<strong> oceanxatlantic  
><strong>Subject:<strong> RE: RE: RE: I agree

Dear oceanxatlantic,

Yes, that actually does make me feel better. I promise the same to you. So, when you don't reply my emails within a week, I'll know you probably died or something because there's no way you could be avoiding me – after all, you promised! Popstar sounds cool. You could score me tickets to awesome music festivals and stuff :-) I am. Will you be there? Maybe we can meet? …

- tcsnike09


	3. Until I Touch Your Hand

**03. ****Until I Touch Your Hand**

Tori felt a chill run down her spine as she read those words: 'Maybe we can meet? Dot dot dot.' Her breath was hitched in her throat. "Meet?" She whispered, reading the sentence over and over again, just to make sure she wasn't hallucinating.

She pretty much slammed her laptop screen shut, her heart pounding wildly in her chest. Of course Tori had thought about it many times, how their eyes would finally meet across the room (and what his beautiful eyes would look like), how the connection would be instant, the spark inevitable and that they both would meet each other's expectations.

But how was that even possible? Tori wondered. This 'tcsnike09' seemed to good to be true. Aside from his relationship issues, which he described as 'complicated'. Who was this mystery guy? A part of her was dying to know, the other part just wanted to remain in this state of unknowing bliss. Maybe not knowing was better.

She opened up her laptop again, outstretching her slender fingers over the keyboard. They shook from anxiety. Slowly but surely, she started to type her reply.

**From:** oceanxatlantic [oceanxatlantic ]  
><strong>Sent:<strong> Saturday 23 April 2011 10:39  
><strong>To:<strong> tcsnike09  
><strong>Subject:<strong> Kick-Back tonight

Dear tcsnike09,

I have to admit, you caught me off guard there. Meet? It's weird. I feel like I've known you forever, but in reality I don't know you at all and that scares me. I'm afraid I won't be what you expect. Are you sure you want to meet me? I'm not all that great, trust me. My writing skills are misleading. Don't get me wrong – I want to meet you. But, are you really _sure_ you want to meet me?

- oceanxatlantic

**From:** tcsnike09 [tcsnike09 ]  
><strong>Sent:<strong> Saturday 23 April 2011 10:59  
><strong>To:<strong> oceanxatlantic  
><strong>Subject:<strong> RE: Kick-Back tonight

Dear oceanxatlantic,

Yes, I am sure. Meet me tonight. I'll be waiting for you by the Grub Truck at 11.00 pm.

- tcsnike09

**From:** oceanxatlantic [oceanxatlantic ]  
><strong>Sent:<strong> Saturday 23 April 2011 13:11  
><strong>To:<strong> tcsnike09  
><strong>Subject:<strong> RE: RE: Kick-Back tonight

Dear tcsnike09,

Don't get your hopes up, I might chicken out. But… okay. I'll be there. Or at least, I'll try to be.

- oceanxatlantic

Beck smiled as he read those words from his favourite pen pal: oceanxatlantic. They'd met over a month ago, in an online chat room. For some reason, they immediately hit it off, juts talking about simple things like their favourite TV shows and classes.

This girl made him feel like he was on cloud nine, and he didn't even know what she looked like. It didn't matter to Beck though. No matter how ugly she was, her inside was so beautiful, it could compensate for anything.

Even though she made him feel like no one did, she also made him feel extremely guilty. Beck wasn't single, as a matter of fact, he was nearing the 2 year mile pole with his current girlfriend: Jade West.

It felt so wrong, not being able to get this oceanxatlantic out of his head. He felt vile and unfaithful, even though nothing had really happened, and the emails merely contained harmless flirting.

No, it wasn't just harmless flirting. Beck was going for the 'sweep-her-off-her-feet' with everything he wrote.

"What are you reading?" His high-maintenance girlfriend, Jade, asked as she came up behind him.

Without even a second though Beck clicked away the email and lied: "Assignment from Sikowitz. I forgot what when we were supposed to hand it in."

Jade looked at him suspiciously, but her gaze soon softened as a pleased smile formed on her face. "Alright." She then sat down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "What time do you want to go to the Kick-Back tonight?"

"I don't know." Beck replied, staring out in front of him. "Eight-ish?"

"Good. You'll pick me up, right?"

"Of course."

Jade smiled again. It wasn't all too often you'd see Jade West smile, but many people believed she saved those just for Beck.

Down the corridor, came Tori whilst André strolled beside her. André was the only one who she had told about 'tcsnike09'. He was the only one she really trusted with her little secret. The others were bound to mock her if she revealed her online 'whatever-it-was' with tcsnike09.

"So, you're going to meet him?" André asked, gasping at the thought of Tori finally meeting her 'Prince Charming'.

Tori sighed as she threw her hands up in the air as if to say: _I don't know!_ "I want to, but another part of me really doesn't want ot." She quizzically answered, as they neared the table where Jade and Beck sat.

"Hey guys." She chimed, sinking down onto the bench, André taking the vacant spot next to her. "Are you all going to the Kick-Back tonight?"

"Wouldn't miss it." Beck replied with a smile. They locked eyes for a moment, as if they knew they were both looking forward to something special that night, it wasn't going to be an ordinary Kick-Back.

"Quit eye-stalking my boyfriend." Jade sneered, despising the locked gazes of Beck and Tori. Tori quickly cast her eyes away, a little annoyed. Jade was so overprotective over Beck, she often felt sorry for him.

"Well, I'm gonna head home guys. See you all tonight." Tori announced, getting up again and picking up her tote bag from the ground. She left Hollywood Arts, got in her car and drove all the way home, finding herself standing in front of her wardrobe for what seemed like hours.

What was she going to wear tonight?


	4. Can't Stop Feeling

04. Can't Stop Feeling

It was 10:30 PM, and Tori had just made her entrance at the party, escorted by André and Trina. The quad was already full of bustling and dancing kids while loud, up-beat music played on.

She could feel her heart beat erratically in her chest. Was tcsnike09 already here? And if he was, where? Was he as nervous as she was? All these thoughts ran through her mind at warp speed.

André rested a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Listen, it's going to be fine. You just have to relax."

"Relax, yes that's what I should do." Tori agreed, nodding her head as she took in a few deep breaths. "How can I relax? This guy is all I've ever wanted. He's smart, funny, appreciates the arts and likes long walks on the beach. What if I'm not what he expects?"

"Slow down there. Of course he's going to like you. Just go chill till 11 PM. Everything will be fine."

Those remaining thirty minutes felt like hours to Tori. She kept checking her cell phone to see if it was 11 PM yet.

It was 10:53 PM, and Tori's eyes were already glued to the Grub Truck. Her heart froze ice cold for a moment when she saw Robbie standing there. Thankfully, he kept on walking, past the Grub Truck.

This only made her more nervous. It could be anyone, yes it could even be Robbie. That thought scared her. What if he wasn't what she was expecting? Who could ever meet Tori's expectations anyway? In her mind, this guy was "the one" and perfect.

She was walking in circles now, around the cheese fondue fountain, her fingers fidgeting with the ends of her dark brown hair. What if he stands me up? She thought to herself. What if this was all one big joke someone was playing on her? What if, what if.

Merely three minutes has passed since the last time Tori checked her cell phone: 10:56 PM. Tori scanned the crowd again. She saw Cat giggling about something with Robbie and Rex, Jade was sitting at a table all by herself, Sinjin (not so discreetly) spying on her a few feet away. Wait, why was Jade alone? Where was Beck? That was odd, Tori thought.

Her gaze drifted to André who was checking out a keytar, playin some sick tunes, hardly audible due to the music which was already playing. His dark locks bopped up and down as he moved to the beat of his own melody.

Tori smiled to herself, looking down at her cell phone again. One more minute left. Sixty seconds, fifty-nine seconds. The final countdown had begun in her head.

Slowly, but surely, without daring to look directly into to the direction of her destination, she started to inch closer towards the Grub Truck.

Thirty-two seconds remained. Her eyes couldn't hold back anymore. She had to see if anyone was already there. Tori wasn't going to chicken out. Even if this guy was hidious, a guy she loathed or someone she hadn't ever seen before - the emails they sent back and forth were _real_. She refused to judge whoever was standing there, if there was even anyone standing there.

Tori lifted up her chin, her eyes focusing on the Grub Truck. Her heart suddenly plummeted to the bottom of her stomach and then jolted right back up into her chest.

It was Beck, clad in a yellow lumberjack blouse, leaning back against the Grub Truck. Why was he standing there? Why wasn't he with Jade?

Then it hit her: tcsnike09 was Beck. Beck was tcsnike09. The puzzle pieces finally started to fall together. The fact that he was so secretive about his relationship status: he was with Jade. He loved acting and writing: _so_ Beck. Beck was her mystery guy.

She felt knots being tied in the pit of her stomach. Beck was perfect, he was the one. But Tori couldn't bring herself to walk on over when the clock hit 11:00 PM.

He was with Jade, he had a girlfriend and Tori just couldn't. It would be too awkward if Beck knew she was oceanxatlantic, the one he'd been emailing wit the past few weeks. Maybe he was better off not knowing, she thought.

11:06 PM, Beck was texting someone on his cell phone, and she suddenly felt her phone vibrate in the pocket of her jeans.

**From:** tcsnike09 [tcsnike09 ]

**Sent:** Saturday 23 April 2011 23:06

**To:** oceanxatlantic

**Subject:** ?

Where are you?

Tori took in a deep breath as she replied:

**From:** oceanxatlantic [oceanxatlantic ]

**Sent:** Saturday 23 April 2011 23:07

**To:** tcsnike09

**Subject:** RE: ?

Look to your left..

When Tori hit send she was just waiting for Beck to reach for his pocket and read the text. And yes, there it was. His hand slid down in the pocket of his jeans. She saw his eyes flicker back and forth, obviously reading her email. Confused, Beck rose his head, searching into the left direction.

His eyes fell upon Tori, clutching onto her cell phone as she gazed at him, feeling lost. Now he knew.


	5. Finally Seeing

A/N: I'm sorry to have left you guys hanging there! You should know I love a good cliff-hanger ;-)

05. Finally Seeing

Everything seemed to move in slow motion from that point on; it all was one big blur. Beck's expression said more than a thousand words ever could. Neither of them really knew what to say, or what the other was even thinking. All Tori could think was that their meeting was a big mistake. They shouldn't have crossed that line because look where it got them.

Beck on the other hand was at loss for words, his golden brown eyes locked with Tori's. He could hear his heartbeat thump in his ear. Sure, Beck had always had a thing for Tori, it was quite superficial however, nearly platonic even. But maybe he'd never really seen the big picture. Being involved with Jade and all, and then focusing all of his energy on this 'oceanxatlantic'. Maybe he'd never seen what was right in front of him: Tori.

Tori was waiting for him to make a move, because there was no way in hell she was going to do it. If he didn't make a move that meant he was probably not interested. How could he be? This was just too much for Tori to handle right now. She cradled her head in the palms of her hands.

A few feet away from her, Beck didn't know what to do. Tori wasn't giving any intelligible signs. What was he supposed to think? Was Tori even oceanxatlantic, or had he mixed up left and right again? No, it couldn't be someone else. As he matched Tori's face with the faceless oceanxatlantic in his mind, it felt right. It felt like the puzzle pieces fit together. She had to be her.

A deep sigh escaped Tori's lips as she shot Beck one last glance, before turning on her heel and fleeing the scene. As she slid into the driver's seat of her car, she felt a wave of tears overflow her cheeks. This night had turned out to be something she could never have anticipated. The saddest part of it all was: Tori was wishing it would be Beck. If she could have chosen anyone to be face behind this mysterious tcsnike09, it would have been him. But then again, she never had realized how complicated it would be.

She drove home, seeing her cell phone vibrate in the passenger's seat, Beck's name flashing on the screen continuously. So far three missed calls. Tori kept on driving, her eyes now and then flickering back and forth between the road and her cell phone.

When she arrived home she grabbed her phone from the passenger's seat and exited the vehicle. A total of five missed calls and one unread email were patiently waiting for her.

**From:** tcsnike09 [tcsnike09]  
><strong>Sent:<strong> Saturday 23 April 2011 23:36  
><strong>To:<strong> oceanxatlantic  
><strong>Subject:<strong> [no subject]  
>Tori?<p>

So he did know after all, but he didn't move an inch in her direction. He stood there, nailed to the ground, just like her. Perhaps it was not right of her to expect him to make the first move. After all, they were in the same, awkward position.

Hesitantly she played the one unread voicemail message:

"_Tori_," Beck's deep, velvet-like voice sounded through her cell phone. _", please call me. We need to talk._"

Tori let herself fall down onto the red couch in her living room, indistinctly staring out in front of her. She jolted up right off of the couch when her cell phone started to vibrate again, this time it was André.

"Hey." She croaked sullenly.

"Don't hey me. Where did you go all of the sudden? We were seriously worried!"

"I'm sorry André." Tori replied with a sigh, running her hand through her dark brown hair. "I just … I found out who tcsnike09 is."

André paused for a short moment and then said: "You did? Well, who was it? I bet it was Sinjin, aye?"

Tori chuckled bitterly saying: "If only."

"That bad, huh?"

"Not necessarily, but yeah sort of."

"So, are you ever going to tell me who it is?"

Tori was hesitant, as she stook in a deep breath first: "It's Beck. Tcsnike09 is Beck." Saying it out loud made it all the more clear to her, and she sunk even deeper into the couch.

"Beck? Are you serious? Holy guacamole." André exclaimed with a gasp.

"I know, right?" Tori's eyesbrows knit together in a frown. "André, what am I going to do? Beck's with Jade. It's so wrong."

"Well, does he know _you_ are oceanxatlantic?"

"Yup. He's called me five times already." Tori answered, shaking her head.

André was silent for a moment, before finally saying: "So, what are you going to do?"

Tori shook her head again, raising a hand up in the air and letting it fall back down onto her lap. "I don't know, André. I really don't."

After Beck had seen Tori disappear from the Kick-Back, he too made a break for it, dropping Jade off at home before returning to his RV, parked in his parents' driveway. He slammed the door shut, flopping down onto his couch, calling Tori a numerous amount of times. Unfortunately, she wasn't picking up. Was she avoiding him now?

He left her a voicemail message; he even sent her an email. No response. Perhaps he was just going to have to wait it out until Monday and confront her face to face then.

Beck groaned to himself, digging his face away into one of his pillows. He didn't want to wait that long. He wanted to talk to Tori now and figure this mess out.


	6. She's Killing Me

A/N: Sorry for the late update! Hate to be keeping you all in suspense (actually, I love it!).

06. She's Killing Me

The day most high school students loathed had arrived: Monday. Everyone was grouchy as ever, missing their weekend dearly. Even though Tori had managed to postpone her inevitable encounter with Beck, there was no avoiding it now. She practically shared all her classes with him.

However, Tori Vega had thought of a plan: as long as Beck couldn't get her alone with him, he was in no position to confront her about the situation at hand. He certainly wouldn't dare speak of his emailing pal who happened to be a girl with Jade.

Strolling through the hallway, Tori felt like she needed a pair of eyes in the back of her head, afraid Beck might jump at her and start asking her all these questions. Questions she didn't want to answer. All she wanted was just to forget about it and move on.

Tori entered the school building, vigilantly peeking around the corner before making a quick break for it, heading straight for her locker. With haste she pulled her locker open, to find a blue coloured note in it which said:

_Tori,_

_ Please stop avoiding me, I need to talk to you._

_ - Beck_

Frowning she ripped the note into little snippets and tossed it in the trash can, stuffing a few books in her bag and heading to Mr. Sikowitz's class. She inhaled a few deep breaths before turning the doorknob and crossing the threshold.

The classroom was already quite full. Her eyes were frantically scanning the room for any sign of Beck. Boom – two big brown eyes were staring right back at her, intrudingly.

Instead of sitting down in the vacant spot next to Beck and André, she settled for a seat way in the back of the classroom, which caused a few eyebrows to be raised because it was unlike her. But Tori ignored it, sitting down and folding one leg over the other.

"Nice of you to join us after all, Miss Vega." Mr. Sikowitz said whilst patrolling around in front of the class.

During the entire class Tori was quite absent. Her main focus was to keep her eyes set straight in front of her, almost as if looking in Beck's direction was life-threatening: like Medusa, from the Greek mythology. She could petrify people by looking into their eyes.

The bell rang and Tori was the first at the door, but she wasn't the only one who had been keeping her eyes on the door: Beck was too. He saw it as his opening window.

"Tori." He said in a strained voice, his eyes beckoning for her gaze.

She ignored him however, striding into the corridor and mingling herself into the flood of students that came rushing out of all of the classrooms.

"Tori!" Beck called, trying to heave his voice above the masses. But it was no use, Tori had disappeared – again.

There was only one place in this school where Tori would be safe from Beck: the girls' bathroom, and that's exactly where she was heading at the speed of light. Lightly panting, she pushed the door open, many girls crowding in front of the mirrors, redoing their make-up and hair.

Tori rolled her eyes, looking down at her watch. She figured she could hang here another twenty minutes, if it meant avoiding Beck. Her mind was reeling. Jade could not find out, because if she did, Tori's head would be on a platter, ready to be chopped in half in a matter of seconds.

As the stir in the bathroom started to die down, Tori's cell phone rang. As she looked down upon the screen she read: _Anonymous_. Without thinking about it more than a second she picked up.

"Hello, this is Tori."

"Tori, finally." Beck's voice sounded in relief. "Please don't hang up."

She wasn't speaking, but she wasn't hanging up either.

"Listen, you and I both know we need to talk."

"Do we?" Tori retorted. "Because, I don't see why we have to so badly."

Beck heaved a sigh. "Let me rephrase it then: I need to talk to you." He said quietly.

"About what?" Now Tori was just playing dumb, to prolong the inevitable.

"We both know about what. Please, just drop by my house tomorrow night. Jade will be with her grandparents, so we don't have to worry about her finding out."

"Are you sure she isn't eavesdropping you? Because if she finds out, I'm dead meat."

"I promise you, she won't find out. Eight o'clock, be there."

With those words Beck hung up. Tori groaned, gently hitting her head against the tiled wall of the girls' bathroom, chanting softly: "Crap on a freaking cracker."

Despite having tried her very best to dodge Beck's pleas, she felt like she couldn't do it anymore. Deep down inside she too wanted to talk to him about this. He was after all the guy she hadn't been able to get off of her mind since the day they met in that chatroom of Hollywood Arts.

**From:** oceanxatlantic [oceanxatlantic ]  
><strong>Sent:<strong> Monday 25 April 2011 10:13  
><strong>To:<strong> tcsnike09  
><strong>Subject:<strong> One condition  
>I'll be there, but stop stalking me. Do we have a deal?<p>

**From:** tcsnike09 [tcsnike09 ]  
><strong>Sent:<strong> Monday 25 April 2011 10:24  
><strong>To:<strong> oceanxaltlantic  
><strong>Subject:<strong> RE: One condition  
>Deal. Don't forget: eight o'clock.<p>

Eight o'clock tomorrow night it was.


End file.
